


Un secret, mais pas exprès

by Nelja



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Community: ladiesbingo, F/F, Hero Worship, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Light Angst, One-Sided Attraction, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Ororo voudrait que Raven comprenne (et elle en a un peu peur, aussi).





	Un secret, mais pas exprès

L'Institut semble inhospitalier à Ororo. Le décor est riche, mais trop différent de tout ce qu'elle a pu voir dans son passé ; et elle se sent un peu coupable d'y voir les décors d'une mauvaise série télévisée américaine. Trop ici se rappellent l'avoir connue d'abord comme Famine. Et elle se sent mal à l'aise quand quelqu'un d'autre analyse ses pouvoirs, met en mots anglais son potentiel et ses limites.

Mais bien sûr, elle restera, si cela veut dire, à long terme, d'autres occasions de faire une différence, de sauver des vies, de défendre les mutants. Ce n'est pas comme si elle regrettait la vie à laquelle elle pourrait retourner.

Et puis, à l'Institut, il y a Raven.

Ororo voudrait pouvoir lui dire à quel point elle l'admire pour avoir créé un monde meilleur pour les mutants. En fait, elle le lui a dit, une fois, à la fin d'un cours, attendant que les autres élèves soient partis.

Raven lui a souri et l'a remerciée. Et Ororo ne pouvait pas attendre plus. Beaucoup de jeunes mutants doivent lui dire cela. Si le monde était plus juste, les humains aussi sauraient ce qu'ils lui doivent.

Ororo ne pense pas lui avoir fait ressentir l'intensité de ses sentiments, mais qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? Qu'elle avait un poster d'elle dans sa chambre ? Elle passerait pour une adolescente évaporée. Ororo n'oublie pas que, malgré son apparence, Raven a l'âge du Professeur ou de Magneto.

Lui dirait-elle que parfois, elle allait la nuit dans les clubs du Caire et que, dansant avec un ou une inconnue à l'aspect plus mystérieux que son entourage, fantasmait qu'il s'agissait de Raven sous couverture ? Là, elle passerait plutôt pour une stalkeuse obsessionnelle.

Ce qu'elle s'imagine lui confesser est : oui, j'ai accepté de mon plein gré l'offre d'Apocalypse, et je le regrette. Mais une fois ce cap franchi, mon esprit ne m'appartenait plus. Ce n'est pas seulement l'envie de garder cet immense pouvoir, encore mois la reconnaissance. Mais avec le statut de Cavalier, il nous transmet une partie de son esprit monstrueux. Je sais que Psylocke voulait le trahir, et elle n'a pas pu - et, corrompue comme je l'étais, j'ai ri de son sort. Quelles que soient les souffrances auxquelles je pouvais assister, j'imaginais que les victimesles méritaient pour leurs faiblesses. Même moi.

Je ne sais ce qui a donné à Magneto la force de résister à cette influence, de se libérer de ce carcan. Mais pour moi, cela a été les mains d'Apocalypse sur ta gorge, l'impossibilité d'un monde où tu ne serais plus.

Mais bien entendu, Ororo ne lui dira rien de tel. Elle ne pourrait même pas en parler à ses amis les plus proches, si elle en avait. Kurt est charmant, Jubilee est drôle, Pietro aussi même s'il ne le fait pas toujours exprès, et Scott est ouvert et honnête, mais l'amitié prend plus de temps que cela, et l'amitié est difficile avec ceux qu'on a essayé de tuer, même si on n'était pas soi-même.

Parfois, elle se demande si le Professeur sait. Ou Jean Gray, qui a la réputation d'entrer dans les esprits de ses camarades, même si Ororo n'aime pas la soupçonner sans preuve. Mais bien sûr, ils ne lui en parleraient pas sans qu'elle aborde le sujet en premier. Et ils en parleraient à Raven encore moins... c'est un soulagement ! (et aussi, un peu, une déception)

Ce dont elle rêve, c'est que Raven - pour des raisons stratégiques, peut-être ? - analyse la bataille contre Apocalypse, et comprenne la portée de son changement de camp, comprenne ce qu'elle ne peut pas dire. Bien sûr, cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'elle accepterait ses sentiments, qu'elle les retournerait...

Et pendant les cours, Raven leur explique comment garder un visage impassible et ne montrer aucune émotion lors d'une confrontation, pour faire tourner la situation en sa faveur. Et Ororo se dit que qui sait, peut-être Raven a-t-elle déjà compris ? Elle ne lui dirait rien !

A cette pensée, ses oreilles s'échauffent et elle fixe le sol. Elle n'est certainement pas une bonne élève sur ce point précis. Ou plutôt, de par son expérience de voleuse, elle sait qu'elle peut l'être, mais seulement avec n'importe qui d'autre.

"Bien sûr, parfois, vous voulez que vos émotions soient lisibles, soient remarquées. Vous voulez faire croire qu'elles vous empêchent d'agir de façon rationnelle." poursuit Raven.

Et si elle la regardait à ce moment, Ororo ne le saurait pas.


End file.
